theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakpoint
"Breakpoint" is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of The Shield and the 25th episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on March 25, 2003. The previously on segment is voiced by Cathy Ryan. As they decide whether to go on with the Money Train heist, Vic and the Strike Team help Dutch and Claudette recover a missing teenager. Meanwhile, Captain Aceveda faces the ultimatums of the Chief of Police to deal with the issues brought up by Lanie's report. Finally, Julien has to deal with the revelation of his past at the Barn. Recap and Julien meet with Tomas.]] and Carlson look at Julien and Tomas in disbelief.]] shoots at Jeffrey Cole.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Ron Canada as Chief of Police Tom Bankston * Brian White as Detective Tavon Garris * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Efrain Figueroa as Jorge Machado * Brent Roam as Tomas Motyashik * Frank Grillo as Officer Paul Jackson * Joel Bissonnette as Adam * Roy Fegan as William * Don McManus as Blaine * John Scherer as Gary Parsons Co-starring * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson * Camillia Sanes as Aurora Aceveda * Conn Barrett as Mary Kate * Dean Lemont as Huell * Simon Brooke as Porno Shop Clerk * Nick McCallum as Kandle * Eddie Espinoza as Shop Owner * Barry Sigismondi as Sheriff * James Martin Kelly as Internal Affairs Detective Featuring * Autumn Chiklis as Cassidy Mackey * Joel Rosenthal as Matthew Mackey * Jason Earles as Kyle Hutton * Elijah Allan-Blitz as Jeffrey Cole Featured Music * Orchestra Heinz Kiessling - Martini Genie * Unida - Thorn * Grahame McLean, Pat Lee, Stephan North - Eensy Weensy Spider * Michael Melvoin - Sunflower Episode Title The term "breakpoint" might refer to a point of change or cessation. It might also be a variation of the term "breaking point" which means a point when something gives up after stress or strain. Both terms might apply to several events in the episode, like Jeffrey Cole's killing spree, or his father's attempt on recovering him. It might also refer to the fall-out between Julien and Tomas, and the revelation of his homosexuality at the Barn. Other possibilities are the strains in Vic and Corrine's relationship, Captain Aceveda's crossroads between his police and political career, the arrival of Lanie Kellis' report at the Barn, and the intention of Chief Tom Bankston of replacing Aceveda with Claudette Wyms. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: April 22, 2006 ** France: September 18, 2007 * Shane Vendrell is seen driving a Chevrolet pick-up truck with a 3PC1462 license plate. * Shane refers to sexual perverts as "KY cowboys", possibly in reference to KY Jelly, a sexual lubricant. * Huell tells Vic Mackey that "no one goes straight to DEFCON 5 the way she (Corrine) did" as they talk about her reaction to the divorce. DEFCON is an acronym for DEFense readiness CONdition, a measure of gravity of a crisis and the readiness level of the military. * Vic says that the judge they're waiting on for a search warrant is "just left of Karl Marx". Quotes * Julien Lowe: Tomas, I am married now. I have a son. My life has to be about them and God. * Tomas Motyashik: You fags can hide behind Jesus all you want... but you're not fooling anybody. * Danny Sofer: What's your name? * Kandle: Kandle. You can light me up at both ends. * Vic Mackey: Look, Dutch-boy's people skills might not be first-rate, but his detective work is. * Tom Bankston: How do you think things are here? * Claudette Wyms: The Barn has problems as deep as the report indicates, but not as wide. * Tom Bankston: Meaning? * Claudette Wyms: I'd rather not elaborate. * Tom Bankston: So, about the job, then. * Claudette Wyms: I'm a detective, not a leader. I do my work. I go home. I like that. * Curtis Lemansky: I forgot. Tavon feels like one of us. * Shane Vendrell: Yeah, well, he isn't one of us. We don't know who this guy is yet, you understand? * Porn Shop Clerk: This is all legal. * Vic Mackey: Child bondage films. * Porn Shop Clerk: No minors were used. The faces were just digitally morphed to make 'em look like kids. * Shane Vendrell: Yeah, hooray for Hollywood. * Blaine: I was at dinner at 9:30. * Claudette Wyms: With whom? * Blaine: A group of, uh, like-minded individuals. We talked about boys, but we didn't have any for dessert. * Dutch Wagenbach: You're not funny. You're a monster. * Blaine: Men who kill and torture are monsters. Not me. * Blaine: I have never molested a child. I have only shared experiences with those that give consent, with those that yearn to experience life. These boys are flowers looking to bloom. I am their sun and their water. * Dutch Wagenbach: Right. * Tomas Motyashik: You can't admit who you are! * Danny Sofer: Leave him alone! * Tomas Motyashik: Your dick in my ass means you're gay. * Danny Sofer: Shut up! * Tomas Motyashik: My dick in your mouth means you're really gay! * Claudette Wyms: You allowed an innocent man to get the shit kicked out of him. * Vic Mackey: He's not innocent. He's a pedophile. * Claudette Wyms: But he's innocent of this crime. * Vic Mackey: Ah, I'm sure he'll think twice before cruisin' the school yard and committing his next crime. * Claudette Wyms: But he's innocent now! You just don't get that, do ya? * Tom Bankston: There are five names on this list. * David Aceveda: Those are the real problems. The others are good, hardworking people who deserve to keep their jobs. * Tom Bankston: Vic Mackey? * David Aceveda: It all starts with him. * Tom Bankston: Shane Vendrell, Ronald Gardocki, Curtis Lemansky... David Aceveda. * David Aceveda: They couldn't have done it without me. External Links * "Breakpoint" on Internet Movie Database Category:Season 2